


Fated

by StephaniD



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: Quick little Red String of Fate AU, Kira and Jadzia growing up and finding their fate. My friend asked for KiraDax Soulmate AUs and here we are.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodbyeBlueMonday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlueMonday/gifts).



The Prophet's Guiding String appeared (or didn't) during puberty. Kira had honestly kind of been hoping hers wouldn't show up; she had more important things to care about, and expected to die young in a phaserfight or Cardassian prison or of starvation. When her string appeared on her wrist, and the bit she could see pointed up to the sky, Kira snorted. An alien? Or an off-world Bajoran? What would she possibly see in them? She thought a snarky 'good luck' at her fated and resumed finding food for the Shakaar. 

Jadzia looked down at her Fate String and up at the sky, the stars. An off-worlder? It was a good thing she already liked science and space. 'I'm coming' she thought to her fated. Or could they be an alien? Whatever they looked like, whatever their culture, she'd find them and accept them.

Kira had asked her father about his string, what happened if your fated died. He'd told her that when your fated died, your string disappeared. She'd listened to elders tell folk stories of foolish young people who followed the bit of their string they could see to find their fated. Listened to Lupaza and Furel tell the story of when they realized they were fated for each other. She heard hushed whispers about people with 2 strings, not knowing if their fateds would be at the same time, or if their first would die early. Kira absorbed all this and focused on what was important, what she could do to fight the Occupation. 

Jadzia studied the science of Fate Strings, so much so that her family almost expected her to make a career of it. She was on a planet that was spinning, and orbiting a star, so why did her string always point to the sky? If two fated were on opposite sides of a planet, would their strings point straight down? Did a string's visible length correlate to anything? How common was it to be fated to be with an alien? Why could only the fated people see their strings? 

Kira basically didn't see her string anymore, she was so used to it. She was far more focused on holding her anger in check dealing with the provisional government, and the Cardassians creating terror and pain even as they left, and now these Starfleet officers, who were just going to take over and tell Bajor what to do. That evening though, she noticed her string no longer pointed straight up. She moved her wrist around a bit, her string seemed to be pointing elsewhere on the station. Kira sighed, she already had so much to deal with, her fated could wait. 

Jadzia had talked politely with the young Human doctor on their transport to the station, but declined his attempt at romance. She'd dated before, always with the idea of having fun until she found her fated, but this guy seemed too eager, infatuated. They weren't fated, but he was almost acting like they were. That night she lay on an uncomfortable Cardassian bed, reminiscing about Curzon Dax and Benjamin Sisko, when she remembered she had made a mental note on the transport that her string had seemed to change positions, not pointing straight up. She looked down to find her string was pointing somewhere. She paced her new quarters, observing the degree of change, her fated was likely on the station, or possibly nearby Bajor. Jadzia smiled and hoped they wouldn't leave before she could meet them. Every evening before bed she checked her string to make sure her fated hadn’t moved, but her days were filled with explorations of the first ever stable wormhole, and murder, and aliens from the Gamma Quadrant… She never had time or presence of mind to pay attention to her string during the day. 

Kira and Jadzia were having a raktajino in the Replimat when Kira glanced down for her mug and didn't look back up. Jadzia looked down as well, in time to see Kira move her mug, their strings staying connected. They could see each other’s strings, which were connected. They looked at each other. This was the alien she was fated to be with. She'd been imagining this moment for years. 

"Something you want to tell me, Major?" Jadzia grinned. 

"Thank goodness." Kira laughed. 


End file.
